Left out details
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: "I'm looking for my brother, I take that you know him... Very well..."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this idea for a while, but it's not until now I actually wrote it down. Let's just pretend that it's set now regarding Amelia and Alex (Meaning they've moved out from Meredith) and kind of AU for Meredith and Nathan. (Meaning they've been together for awhile, still on pink clouds, and Megan isn't in this story.)**

Meredith was talking to a nurse when she noticed Nathan sitting in the waiting area. Maybe he was talking to a patient's family, but something caught her eye... He wasn't even wearing his scrubs. His back was facing her, so he didn't notice Meredith staring at him.

"Ok, that's all Dr. Grey, thank you." The nurse said as she ended the conversation, that Meredith clearly wasn't paying attention to anymore. She had other things on her mind.

"You're welcome." She said and then decided to find out what Nathan was up to. She walked up behind him, put her arms across his chest, and kissed him on the cheek. She felt his body stiffen, but she didn't think much of it, because he was probably just startled by her. "Hi babe, what are you doing? I thought you were in surgery."

He moved her arms from his body gently, and then rose from his seat. "Hi... Uhm... I'm looking for my brother, I take that you know him... Very well..." He said with a smirk.

"But..." She just looked at this guy in confusion.

"I'm Matthew, and you must be Meredith." He said and offered his hand.

She shook it. "Right... Don't get me wrong he talks about you but..."

"He left a tiny detail out?" He asked and she nodded. He continued "He always does that, I don't know why."

"I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry about it, already forgotten. Do you think you can let him know I'm here?" He asked her.

"Of course, but like I said, I think he's in surgery. I'll find him and let him know."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, see you." Meredith said as she left to find Nathan. It didn't take long for her to find him, he was in OR 3. She put a mask on and went inside. Him and Karev were working on a kid's lung, it looked like they were about to finish. Nathan and Alex had gotten along a lot better lately. At first they only did it for Meredith's sake, but now they actually had fun together.

"What's up, Mer?" Alex said when he saw Meredith enter the OR.

"Nathan! If you didn't have your hands inside a child's body you would be so screwed right now." She said.

"Oh no, trouble in paradise." Alex was quick to comment with a smile.

"What's up dear?" He said calmly just to annoy her a little more. Both him and Alex knew that whatever her problem was couldn't be that bad, because when it got bad she always used the silent treatment.

"I just kissed your brother!" Meredith almost yelled at him.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"You could've told me that your brother was your identical twin. I thought he was you." She said.

 **AN: So there will be at least one more chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _You could've told me that your brother was your identical twin. I thought he was you." She said._

"Is Matt here?" He asked as his face lit up like a child on Christmas Day. He had a great relationship with his family.

Meredith nodded with crossed arms.

"And you kissed him?" He asked clearly amused by the situation.

"It's not funny!" Meredith said.

"It kinda is though, Mer." Alex said.

"Thrust me, he doesn't care. It's not like it's the first time something like this happens." Before he knew it Meredith had left the OR. "Karev, can you close?"

"Sure. Good luck with Mer." Alex said to Nathan.

"Thanks mate." Nathan said and left the OR. He found Meredith outside waiting for him. She was leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry Mer, maybe I should've told you that I'm a twin, but it just never occured to me to mention it. I value him and my other siblings equally, so I don't like referring to him as my 'special-twin-brother'." He said and touched her arm.

"It's fine, although humuliating." She rolled her eyes.

"Are we ok?" He asked. He was facing her, with his hand on the wall for support.

"Of course." She said.

He leaned in and planted a sweet little kiss on her lips.

She broke the kiss and as a mischevious smile grew on her lips she said; "I gotta say, you kiss just like your brother."

"I get it, it's not funny... Shall we?" He asked, she nodded and they went to see Matt.

"Matt!" Nathan said as soon as he saw his brother.

"Nate, it's so nice to see you" Matthew said and they hugged.

"You too, it has been too long." Nathan said as they let go of eachother. Then he remembered Meredith who was standing next to him. "I hear you already met my woman." He said as he put his hand on the small of her back, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, soft lips." He said with a wink.

"Shut up." Meredith said almost immideiatly.

"She's fiesty" Matt commented.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, but before Matt had a chance to answer they were interrupted.

"Uncle Nathan!" A young boy came running towards them, and a woman walked behind him.

"Hey champ!" Nathan got down on his knees, took the boy in his arms, stood up and swirled around. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too." The little boy said.

"You've gotten so big, soon you'll be taller than your dad." Nathan said and the boy was beaming with pride.

"Sarah! Look at you, you're glowing!" Nathan said to the woman, as he hugged with the boy on his hip.

"I know right?" She said with a laugh, and touched her belly.

"Why didn't I know you two were expecting another child?" Nathan asked and turned towards his brother.

"We wanted to tell you in person." Sarah said when Matthew didn't answer fast enough.

"That's a lame excuse but ok." Nathan said because he didn't really care, he was with his family for the first time since he had moved to Seattle. "This is my girlfriend Meredith. Meredith this is my brother's wife, Sarah, and this little guy here is my nephew, Jason." He said introducing everyone.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Meredith." Sarah said and they shook hands.

"You too." She said. "You all should come over for dinner tonight."

"We would love that." Matthew said, and Sarah nodded.

Meredith turned to Nathan who was still holding Jason. "You know what Jason? I've a son who is your age. You two can play together, doesn't that sound like fun?" She said to Jason.

Jason nodded shyly.

"I've a surgery now, but I'll see you later. Nathan can give you our address." She said and left. It wasn't until later she realised that she had said 'our' and not 'my' address, she hoped it had gone unnoticed by Nathan and his family. Since Alex and Amelia had moved back to their significant others, Nathan had basically lived there. It was more conveniant now that she was short on two babysitters and couldn't go out that often.

"So you two live together?" Matt asked his brother as soon as Meredith was out of sight.

"Apparently we do" Nathan replied, his eyes still stuck on where Meredith had turned a corner.

"We're so glad to see that you're this happy Nathan. It has been a while." Sarah said and touched his arm.

"She is pretty amazing." He said still focusing on the fact that Meredith said 'our' address, eventhough it probably wasn't on purpose. "I've do to one more check up, but then I can leave and we can spend the day together. Maybe you can wait in the cafeteria? I can show you where it is."

"I know where it is." Jason said excited, as Nathan put him on the floor.

"Yeah, Jason and I just came from the cafeteria, so we know where it is." Sarah added.

"Ok then, I'll be there in a half hour or so." Nathan said.

"Sounds good." Matt said and left with his little family.


End file.
